Don't Hurt My Baby
by SayLo
Summary: Dean Winchester gets in a major car Crash and is stuck in Baby 67 Chevy Impala till the paramedics arrive, freeing him and take him to hospital. I decided to add more chaps Sam-Dean-Impala, hurt!Dean Worried!Sam. No Winchest Totaled!Impala.Faint/Collapse/Dizzy/Pain/Huggy/TouchyFeely/Crying!Dean/Aww. Caring!Awesome!Sam Disclaimer \: Not Mine...Sadly.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Hurt My Baby

*To the friend who wanted hurt Dean and Impala(Baby) I totally don't know you name but here you go :3 hope you like it.

Sir,...Sir can you hear me?-said the man holding his hands on top of Dean's heart

Mh...ha..y..yes-said Dean opening his eyes to look at the man

Sir I need you to stay calm alright?-said the man pushing down on Dean

chest to keep him down

Dean closed his eyes for a yes

Careful careful!

The man can't move

Get the tools, remove the parts

Get him some air!

Now! Now! Now!

Men running around talking to each other, rushing

Ep Dropping! 117 116 115 114

Hurry hurry! Move the parts

Sounds of a clicking squeaks, pulling, bending, moving and pushing

Why isn't he out yet! Quick quick!

Dean tried to move and they kept him down.

Stay down, almost there

Sir, it's Major. It's going to take time

I don't care, get oxygen mask!

Stay with me, inhale exhale-said the man putting oxygen mask on Dean's mouth and nose pushing on the rubber ballon which helped Dean breath fully

Ep still dropping, 111 110 109

Parts are out! Get the helicopter ready!

Z-121 - Get down 500 yrd, left front Paramedic over-

Coming down 450 400 350

A man about 500 yards away from the scene was waving at the Helicopter giving directions

Pull that piece before you get him out

Squeaks and pulling noises

D..Don't hurt...my Baby-said Dean putting every fiber together to say these words

Don't worry sir, just stay calm and don't try to move. We got you...almost there-said another man

Gurney! Gurney!

On 3...1 2 3 Pull!

They pulled a piece out of Baby

1 Men went around Dean's Baby and pushed himself in the passenger seat

Okay Sir i'm going to tilt your head to put on neck brace

Mmhh...-Dean moaned and the man put on a brace on Dean's neck

Out o Out out out...legs, crefull

They pulled Dean's legs out and himself laying him on the Gurney wrapping him tight putting plastic spaces between his legs to keep them apart

Ah..haa-Dean moaned while they put wires in him, needles, and patches on his chest ripping his shirt and seizer cutting Dean's jeans

Z-121 200 yards down in 3 copy

Down in 2 59 copy

They tightened the flat Gurney Dean was on to the Helicopters wires and waved up

Lift in 59, left paramedic copy

50...40...30...20

The paramedics last time checked everything and backed away

The man 500 yards away waved and shacked his hands up to the Helicopter

Giving direction to lift up

Within a minute Dean was up in the air

F..Flying..-said Dean and he couldn't take the pain anymore or the fact that he's flying he passed out.

H+ got Dean to the Hospital and from there on it was doctors job to fix Dean up

The End

*A short story my friend ask me to do about Dean in a major crash with of course Baby. I hope this is close to it

Leave a Review please thank you!ツ


	2. My Babyw-where's Sammy?

AN: So it's been like 4 or 5 months...or more, i'm too lazy to go back and check now that i have this awesome page to write on. So, I thought I should make it a good long story, not too long but yeah long, mine always end up being long and pretty much all hurt/comfort a lot of it. Okay, here is the new chapter...nothing in mind yet just going to go for it so here it goes. (No Winchest)

Disclaimer: So totally not mine and nope not mine.

Hope you like :)

Chapter 2: My Baby...W-Where's Sammy?

Lights, _lights? _The last time I remember it was...What was? I don-I don't know, I don't remember...Where am I? Why are the light moving?...It's moving fast but not fast enough, doesn't it go by the speed of light or something? I don't know something like that, Sammy knows. Sammy?...Sammy! Where's Sam? Where am I, did a hunt go bad? Sam! I need to be with Sam, Sammy needs me. Where's Sam? What the hell is all this murmuring and mumbling, Why won't someone ans-

_"Sir?...stay calm sir, you're in good hands. we'll make it all better just keep breathing and keep your eyes open"_

keep breathing and keep my eyes open? I am breathing! and my eyes are open!...but I can't see...It's blurry and m-_hospital?_ It's a Hospital!How? What happened?I don't re-Ahh...mmm, m-my chest...my ribs Oh God...Dammit this hurts, what the freak ha-Aghhhh! ahhah...M*therF*cker that hurt like a bit*h! _Sammmmmmyyy!_

_"We're loosing him, we're losing him! Stop! Get the defibrillators!"  
_

_Loosing__ me? _Oh now that's good ha-Ahaa! _Sonovabitch! _I swear i'll zap your asses when I'm up! wait...I am up? aren't I? They can't hear me? I-I'm...not awake? what the-

_"Again! 360 Clear?"_

_"yes sir"_

What? no..no no n-

_"Clink-Zoooozch-ch"_

Dammit! This freaking burns...I'm fine stupid doctors, I HATE DOCTORS, I HATE HOSPITALS! WHY AM I HERE?! WHERE'S SAMMY!**  
**

_"We have a pulse!"_

I died? No...I'm talking, or well thinking _duhh_ i'm alive...this is stupid and I still don't know where Sammy is...you better be okay Sammy, you better be

_"Major blood-loss, wheel him now! lets move it"_

_Blood-loss? _Think Dean think...what happened? Okay so, Motel okay Motel. What now? Ah..Sammy asleep, rise and shine Sammy i'm going to get breakfast be back in 30. I was out to get breakfast then...than what?

_"Hold switch! switch! Okay scissor'em, legs-Stop the bleeding! You, help me here"_

What's with my legs? Why can't I move them? Okay this is no good, talking to myself...i'm going to be heard! I need to go to Sammy, Sammy doesn't know that I..I what? Got beaten up by a _Something? _Crashed myself on something or someone? Nah...i'm the best driver ever...at least better than Sam and Sam said so, I take care of my baby i'd never do that to her!

"_Geez, parts of the vehicle stabbed him all over the legs, I swear there isn't a single place without a cut, I never seen anything like it- B-Sharp Scissor"_

Oh no, no no no...my Baby, I messed up my baby It can't be my poor baby i'm sorry baby I-

"_Dammit...get the_ _defibrillators!"_

* * *

_50 minutes later _

* * *

"It does not take 2 hours to get breakfast, Dean" frustrated and worried now Sam Put the laptop on the coffee table the got up and and sat on his side of the bed grabbing his cell scrolling down to "BBDean" his abbreviation for Big Bro Dean because Dean loves being called Big Bro and Big brother, makes his feel big and awesome well he is anyways, always has been wayyy more awesome than him and he knows it and reminds dean sometimes how awesome he is. Since Dean got back with Sam and Jessica pretty much burned alive in front of Sam and once again Dean was the one to Drag/carry him outside of a burning house. Once again Sam is alone in his brother's arm breaking down, heartbroken, torn apart from his loved ones, sobbing, crying, pulling away to go back to her, but he knows she's gone just like mom, and he knows Dean won't let go of him because he never does. He's always there, he always catches him, he always takes care of him, he always looks after him, he's always got his back, he's always worrying about him, he's his Dad, he's his Mom, he's his friend, and most of all he's his Big Brother Dean.

"You better have a good excuse" saying that he pressed send and waiting, ringed once...ringed twice...ringed three times-

"Dean's in trouble" just like that Sam knew, he hanged up, got up quickly sliding the phone in his pants putting hit boots on and grabbed his jacket and was out the door in seconds.

"Please be okay...please be okay" Sam repeated to himself like a child, he looked around at the motel's parking lot for a car, since dean had the impala. Quickly jammed in a lock picker looking around and unlocked the door to a grey ford mustang, he deposited himself in the drivers seat and backed out the motel's parking lot and on the road towards the dinner they had passed last night coming here. Sam took his phone out about to call again when the phone rang.

"Oh thank god you're fine! You had me worried crazies, i am out looking for you dude.." Sam picked up and started talking to who he thought was Dean "Is this Sam? Sam Donton? Brother to Dean Donton " came the voice, very polite like a libraries or a volunteer not like some girl Dean would pick up in a second to have fun with nut like a receptionist...a nurse...Oh my god...oh my god...Dean, no, it can't be...w-what could have happened? "Sir? are you there?"

"Yes" that's all he could choke out, tearing already, knuckles white on the steering wheel, speed going higher..

"are you Sam Donton?" She nicely asked, nut I don't care anymore if she's nice or not I want to hear Dean, I need to be with him

"Yes I am, why do you have Dean's phone, where's Dean? Is he-" Sam's panicked he knows the last name "Donton" is only on their Licence and Insurance papers, something must have happened to Dean, they could only know the name if they take his licence or look in the glove compartment...he's cut off by her soft voice again...he can't figure why he cares bout how she sounds now his brother needs him!

"Sir, your brother was in a car accident and is brought in to St. Vincent's Hospital, right now he's in Operation. Do you need the direction to here?...Sir? ?"

Sam had hanged up after hearing St. Vincent Hospital, he was speeding, heart thumping like it'll come out and dance in front of him, tears flowing free, praying in his heart. He knows where the hospital is, he once brought a possessed girl in there then no longer possessed but broken and left her there for them to take care of.

* * *

"Mr. Donton you can not go in there, doctors are operating please take a seat, there isn't much long left they'll be out soon please sir sit down"

"No! That's my brother! I need to know he's alright, I-I can't..I need to kn-" Sam try to move away, not hurt her just move her aside but he wasn't getting throught her either she- Jennie kept him out

"Please sit down Sam, wait for him. Sit" Jennie put her small hands on his chest and pushed him to sit down and he did finally slummed in the chair...he gave up maybe because anyways he knew he shouldn't go in because they are helping him in there, maybe because Jennie sounded like the soft speaker in the phone, maybe because she is sitting down with him on her hand moving in smooth circles on his chest and telling him to breath in and out in and out to calm down and breath, or maybe because just so he can get rid of her already. So he sat and Jennie sat for a few minutes calming him down then she was gone and Sam sat and waited and prayed and teared and paced back and forth with his arms crossed, he waited.

Finally 4 doctors came out of where the nurse said Dean is , Sam raced towards them, three of them passed him and left and one stood. Sam thought to himself, he's Dean's doctor.

"My brother Dean, is he okay? how is he?" Sam asked waiting to hear 'he's doing good' 'he's fine now' 'he'll be okay' anything meaning Dean will be okay but what he got instead was a apologetic, sorry look.

"He was in critical condition, we had to performed an emergency operation on him after the X-Ray, we had to stop internal bleeding in multiple places, all that is stopped now but can start again, I can't say much about that right now. He took a great hit to the steering wheel and the windshield-head trauma, no internal bleeding but injury to the scalp and Temporal Lobe-part of brain that controls memory, emotions, hearing, and language. We can't know now if he'll have memory loss or any of other what the Lobe controls. Everything in his brain is absolutely fine right now, it's all normal that's why we can't tell because someone who's deaf is also completely normal but still deaf so we won't be able to tell anything till he wakes up."

"Okay. But he'll be okay right? After he wakes up, if he had anything you can fix it right?" He just wants to know already that Dean will be fine and he'll live and be the badass big brother of his, Sam can't live without him, He can't lose Dean too...Dean's his last and only family and Dean doesn't deserve to go like that. He should never be heart ever (period)

"We'll do our best, we'll know when he wakes. also has left leg in a cast and also left arm in cast and his left shoulder was dislocated and is set now, he suffered major blood-loss from all the car parts that cut him over most of both legs, right arm, chest, and his head. He had three broken and one fractured rib. He is breathing own his own but having difficulties so we put him on a ventilator for a while until the swelling from his broken ribs is down and he can breath comfortably on his own. The bones will heal with time, he's very weak right now but once he wakes up and everything's fine and is breathing on his own we'll keep him a day more after that than you may take him home but he'll have to take real easy and be off his legs and resting for a month"

"Thank you" Sam likes it when doctors already tell you that it'll be okay to take him home, because Dean hates hospitals and there is no way Sam's going to keep him in on after the necessary time he has to be there is passed. Sam thinks, this is pretty bad he's never had heard that much happen to Dean, he must be in so much pain and a lone and worried, because he always worries mostly about him even when he's asleep or knocked out. Once he finds out who did this to Dean, who crashed into Dean he'll hear that person apart with his bear hands...he is that angry, and he knows someone hit Dean because Dean's an awesome Driver, he's responsible, he loves his baby and Sammy always in the passenger seat. He keeps us safe, me and Impala.

"No problem, it's my job" the doctor- Thomson smiles and puts his hand on Sam's shoulders "he'll be alright , soon he'll be as good as new"

Sam thanks him again, he likes this hospital...the nurses are already on a first name basis with him the Doctor is nice, why the hell am I caring about that right now?

"Can I see him?" Sam asked looking up at the with his puppy eyes no one can say no to, he needs to see Dean, feel him (in brotherly way) to know he's alright, he needs physical contact to prove to himself that Dean is alive and okay.

"Ah..aiuh...mm Ah-yeah, sure but he'll be unconscious...follow me" Dr. Thomas Puts his hands on Sam's shoulder to turn his around and lead him, Sam thinks, he might look really bad...of course he does! Hi brother's hurt and- he must look really bad 'couse the Doctor is assuring him again like Dr thinks he doesn't believe it and will break down any second. He doesn't listen to the Doctor he just keeps repeating in his heart 'please wake up soon, please don't leave me' 'please be okay' over and over and he prays and asks his mom to look over him, look after him and help him. "Now this might a bit hard to see, but remember this is only temporary and he'll be awake soon and hopefully all will be good"

"Thank you" Sam blurts out again and nodds and leaves him outside Dean's room.

* * *

Yayy so that took me a few hours to come up will lol it's a Sunday and I am bored and there is nothing better than Supernatural and FanFiction so here it is, i'll continue writing the next chapter on my iPod now while I sleep...Yes I Write in my Sleep :) Jk I Dream and create my chapter in my sleep than i write it down. That's pretty much my every night's cycle. So i hope you liked it.

Review please, it is really really appreciated. Thank you sooo mcuh. Lovya'll 3


	3. Night Freckles

Hello! Sorry for taking like I don't even know how long to upload another chapter :/ school's taking all my life time...the life i don't even have. Yes, i don't have a life xD I admit, but here it is, A Chapter!

I hope you lik. 8)

* * *

"Oh Dean..." Was the first words Sam said, of course not what he wanted to say. He wanted to fall, cry his heart out somehow, take all the pain away, take it upon himself, pass out or throw up because Dean...Dean, he was so pale, so weak and young looking so tired and fragile...Dean-Dean

His legs swayed and he knew he'll pass out just from the sight of his big brother, but he needed to be strong for Dean like Dean always, always was for him.

The nearest thing to hold on to was Dean's bed so held on to the edge of the bed and made his way to the head of the bed. Sam thanked the hospital for keeping a chair close to the bed, he grabbed it and leaned heavily againg it. He needed to to be strong, he needed to make sure Dean know he's here, he'll always be here all the way, ever smal and big step of the way.

Sitting down he leaned close to Dean grabbing his limp soft hand in both his he squeezed it slightly assuring he was there. "Dean...you look p-pretty adorable there, all the nurses here goin' stir crazy trying to do their work and not stop by every ten minute to touch you" Dean, as expected, didn't even show a flinch or anything San would die for at the second. He continued.

"How are you doing Dean, i mean besides the obvious..." Sam waited, he knew Dean's out probably sedated and exhousted and there will be no responce but he remembered Dean would talk to him, sometimes he cound just make out Dean's voice but none of the words. It was reasuring, his brother was there and that was his home his family.

"you gave me a real scare, i mean i though...I..don't ever do this again okay? I'll die without you, we are so going to talk and it's going to be all chick-Flicky and you're going to suck it up and let me hug the crap out of you" Sam showed a smal smile and stroked Dean's hair

"You're going to be okay, i'll be here, we'll go through it together you'll never be alone...i'm on your ass 24/7 big brother" Sam thought, Dean must still be worried in his head somewhere thinking he didn't tell Sammy or what if something gets Sammy like Sammy's a 6 yearold not 24 year old.

Dean was just like that, the best, best brother ever, best gardien, best friend, best everything. Sam's hero, always there.

"You know you broke the record of most busted winchester ever? I'm gonn' get you a medol, with a small impala hanging on The ribbon, that'll be your prize" Sam was about to begin when Dean's heart moniter start to race and the beeping became fast and loud

"Dean? Dean! Help! He needs help! Someone help me here!" Sam started to yell and nurses and doctors started to pour in the room like a bunch of army people, in line pushing him out

"No no no i'm not going anywhere! dean needs me! Let me go.._please" _that always gets to people, the 'please' sam's 'please'

"Okay sir, but stay out of the way!" The nurse went back in and Sam followed, staying distance he prayed and watched as the doctors removed the ventilator and touched and probed Dean's skin with needles and syringes.

He noticed, why did they remove the ventilator? He had just gotten it...was he breathing on his own all of a sudden, which is a good thing but how? Whatever, Dean's fighting he's holding up, he'll be okay...please be okay, please be okay Dean please be okay.

25 minutes of just standing and watching and now Dean had a nasal cannula a blood pack to the chest more packs of liquids and IVs and old once were removed.

"Mr. Donton" the doctor began to get Sam's ful attention

Sam just looked at Dean and prayed, Doc's voice woke him noticing no one left but him Dean and the Doc who was looking at him

"Mr. Donton are you with me?" The Doctor came close to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder easily motioning to sit on the chair on Dean's bed side and Sam did, he could Use a chair in case this next info he was about to get makes him fall face first.

"Yeah...i-i'm here, my brother, what happened to him? Will he be okay?" Sam looked at Dean who looked exactly the same but just a bit better without the ventilator

"Sam, Dean's a sick young man but he's fighting which is very good. That was the ventilator actually making it hard for him to breath because the antibiotics are strong and it spread quickly getting his swelling down and fightin of any infection he might get. Good thing he's breathing just fine on his own"

"and the bad.." Sam continued

"nothing bad just that he's still Not awake and the sedative we had given him to actually keep him asleep for a while longer if he wakes up, we have stopped that, Sam it'll take time. Dean will wake up but it's up to him now, it's only if he wants to and if he dosen't he'll slip in a coma than there is no telling when he'll wake up or wake up at all.."

The doctor gave Sam a few minutes to process then proceeded. "He's on the right path, he's healing quick and right, I can confirm he has no more internal bleeding and there is little to none chances that he'd have any. His red bood cell levels are coming back to normal which will do good to everything else in the body"

"Okay, thank god, thank you" Sam thought, giving good news after bad is good idea at least he won't punch the doc for the earlier news

"That's my job, and Sam he'll wake, i'm not to ever say what I think but stil I have to say this. Dean is One hell of a strong guy, and he's gat a great brother Sam who's got his back, so Sam I'm 92% sure he'll recover fully"

"Thank you doc, i know he'll wake, i'll help him, he'll wake up for me" Sam stroked Dean's hand and stroked Dean's head with other hand.

"No problem, i'll check up on him in few hourse, call if you need anything they could bring you a more comfortable pull out chair to sleep on Dean'll be here for a while"

"Yeah, that'd be good" Sam smiled to the doc and he left

"Dean's a fighter, he's never down long" Sam said to himself thumb slowly strocking Dean's nuckles

"You gave me a scare again Dean, trying to send me to grave already? I almost face planted and ha ha I know you'd laugh...not funny"

There was a twich, Dean's finger twitched, Sam almost got up and did the happy dance if he knew how to but it could just be reflexes So he asked

"you think that's funny huh?"

An there it was, another twich, DeaN was in there! Dean was okay, his Dean, his big brother was always okay. Sam smiled wide, happy tears, Dean was there.

"Now sleep Dean, rest for when all the hot nurses will be wanting you...you wanna be ready ya know?" Sam pulled up the sheets and placed his a worm paw of a hand on Dean's chest then moving it to Dean's cheek he softly tapped his showing freckles like Dean had said thier mother used to do at night putting them to bed

"Night Dean" It was Day barely 2 pm but Sam put his head down next to Dean's hand breathing on his fingers fo he'll know his Sammy's here and kept his eyes open looking after his big brother. Lonely tear slid down his eye and landed on Dean's finger and he told himself like Dean would to him "it's okay" and put his hand on Dean's.

* * *

TBC

That's all I got today, hopped i'd write more but ehh this cold isn't helping much and tomorrow's school. I'll continue later.

REVIEW PLEASE. Than. You :)


	4. Green Searching Orbs

Hello i'm back! SorrY Took me awhile, i'm so busy i didn't go to school today for a appointment so i have time I thought i should write a chapter. I have nothing in mind and I got no request reviews of what you'll like to see so I'm shooting for anything now. (No Beta :/ )Hopefully good stuff

Hope you like

* * *

"Okay lucy, i'm going i guess...long night I seriously thought my shift won't end ever for some reason" The 6 foot tall Doctor, light green eyes, brown blondish shiny hair wearing a light blue top with white knee down skirt and a white Coat with her name on it, stetpscope arend the neck a clip board in hand looking ohbso tired but the smile it can fool many.

"Aw Jen, you look so tired I'll drive you if you want and pick you up tomorrow your car will be here for a day, really look sleepy you shouldn't drive" said Lucy, the nurse that talked to Sam over the phone and calmed his at the arrival, also very tall blond, hazel eyed, very generous- Jen's best friend.

"Naw i'm good, i'll be quick thanks lucy i'll see you tomorrow" She took of her coat and put on the hanndly or the door

"bye Jen" Lucy hugged her and got back to checking up on patients

Lucy entered Dean's room first, since Dean's check up was early 7 am, she really didn't wanted to wake Sam but he was in her way to Dean's monitor in the back.

"Sam, Sam?" She called softly coming to Dean's bedside where Sam was asleep with his head next to Dean's hand

"Sam?" She called again looking over to Dean making sure she didn't wake the patient.

"Hm..mmghh, whe- Dean?!" Sam moved and stretched then finally fixed his eyes on Dean because Dean had just called him! He's awake!

"It's okay, it's okay, Dean's okay i'm sorry to wake you Sam but I need to get to the heart monitor" Lucy put her hand on Sam's back, Sam thought to himself...these people are really nice but really don't be false alarming, I like to see my brother talk now.

"I'll be out of your way then" Sam got up putting a hand through his hair and went to the opposite side, finally realizing how Dean's condition been and sat down holding Dean's hand with both his, Dean was worm Sam realized

lucy moved around monitoring jotting down notes and setting the monitor levels when she noticed Sam reach and push back Dean's spiky brown blondish hair sticking to his sweaty forehead then feeling his head for fever

"He has a bit of a temperature and it's one down from yesterday. That tells us there are no infections happening or trying to happen" Lucy said as she listened to Dean breath through then stethoscope and noted down something then checked on his Casts

"Is he better, he'll wake up soon?" Sam felt like a child, he knew Dean'll wake up it'll take time and his brother has been through a lot, he needs all the sleep he can get but still...just once, just one time if he could see those eyes, those heroic eyes of his Big brother. He'll kill to see them, please god please let Dean be in less pain and wake up soon _please._

_Like always, even to god. Sam's please gets to many._

Dean fingers closed on Sam's hand. Sam, at lost of words just stares at his and Dean's twinned hands. Lucy kept checking his cast on his leg not noticing anything.

Dean's eyes moved under his eye lids, Sam, so so happy so on the edge to a full outburst of tears easily put his hand on his brother chest. Touch, and words were what what Dean used, it always helped Sam know he was home, close to his Big Brother, that he was protected and safe and loved.

"Dean, hey Dean you with me?" Dean slowly opened his eyes, green orbs staring straight up at the ceiling then at Lucy on opposite side to Sam looking for Sam his little brother must be worried sick, Sam must be looking "S'm"

"I..I-ne..d t- S'm" Dean slurred, all incomplete words. he felt Dead, and sore and Like...like he had slept for 40 years and the pain in his head and from the light or son he couldn't tell. His mouth was dry and his breaths weren't as full, his chest felt tight and he felt numb "Sa'mm" more like a plea, a beg a long call to Sam looking who knows where, he felt like crying, and oh well Sam won't be here to tease him so lets Tear it out. Dean cried, slow tears made their way down his eyes to his ears then the pillow. "Sam'y"

Till he realized the weight on his chest moved, he looked down trying to pass the pain from movement and saw a hand, A giant paw he called it, his Sammy- he followed the hand and it led to a face, a familiar little brother's face, a tired, he thought...a speechless, or in shock, tired little brother's face. His Sammy was here! and he'd so get him for not saying anything while he cried...Dean doesn't cry He told himself.

They both stared at each other, like seeing each other the first time after Sam had come back from Stanford and They've been apart for 4 years.

"Um..." Lucy finally noticed and stood awkwardly looking at Dean then back at Sam "I'll.."

"Ah here it is! nope, i'm not back on my shift or anything don't catch me people just forgot my coat- Oh hey again Lu-" Jen, came in the room with her coat in her hand and stood by the bed "Hey there handsome, you're finally awake!" She showed a big heart worming smile, and Lucy thanked god that she had broken the awkward silence and minor shock.

Sam finally blinked then smiled big at Dean "he's awake" sam looked back at Jen and Lucy still so surprised.

"I see, I operated on your brother" Jen said smiling and Lucy checkedblood pressure and monitors again for any changes since Dean was awake now

"Oh" was all Sam said his eyes still glued on Dean's eyes, saying it all through just eyes, and oh so Happy it made Dean wonder if Sammy's mouth will be stuck that way one day. Open wide with the award wining heart melting smile

"He is one mm-handsome fella' oh boy before i melt here i'm going to leave you guys alone" she took her coat and jokingly made a run for it. Lucy left too giving brothers some lone time

Damn these people were good, Sam though...by the time Dean'll be discharged he'l have 16 girls coming home with him.

Dean showed a smile finally and laughed softly, ignoring the pain but really who was he kidding...it was pain he was facing and no one can defeat pain.

"Awo.." Dean coughed which made his jerk his head back and send signal pain wave down his spine and his chest ached.

"Easy there" Sam stroked Dean's hair and rubbed his chest till the coughing died with in seconds. "Some water" he took the glass with a straw from the table and held it Dean's lip and Dean drank some water slowly liking the satisfied feeling and reducing the dryness of his tongue and throat. Sam took back the glass not letting Dean drink too much too fast.

He leaned close "How are you feeling?" He asked putting back the glass and stroking Dean's hair.

"m'hot" Dean leaned in the touch, his brother was alright and he was here.

"Well nothing new there, you're that Hottest brother ever and the hottest man anyone probably ever met...and I mean that in a very brotherly way" Sam smiled and squeezed Dean's shoulder, for assurance, to himself and his brother. Dean's going to be okay.

"Gay..sound'd v'ry G'y.." Dean blinked and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over.

"I thought...I thought- you..." all of a sudden Sam was crying, one hand holding Dean the other hiding the tears "you...you wouldn't wa-wake up.." He looked like a child, to Dean he always was his little Sammy even if he was 24 years old and a giant, it broke his heart in millions seeing his little brother cry and knowing that he's the reason why

"S'mmy, m' alright 'm sorry sammy...m' s'rry" his words were becoming less and less like words, either the nurse had morphed him or he was really really tired probably both And of course he had just...what? What had he done?...hmm ghost? Spirit? some hunt gone skew?

"It's not your fault, rest now Dean you're safe...Sleep" Sam noticed Dean's eyes were even less open now, a bit swollen like the rest of his face from the cuts and bruises, he must have used all his energy just opening his eyes and talking "i'll be right here when you wake up"

"ok s'my" and he slept knowing his Sammy was alright, his Sammy was okay. He'd upset his little brother and he'll make it up to him but as long as Sammy was okay and with him. He held on to Sam's hand as he slept on

"Sleep well" Sam kept massaging his head with one hand and watched as Dean leaned in to the touch, it melt his heart how fragile and child like he looked. At least he was alright

* * *

TBC

* * *

Alright, that's all my brain could Woump at the chapter xD. All a swing, hopefully it meant something. Thank you for reading, looks like it'll be a long one again. See ya next time!

**_Review please, and request, ad Fav and follow if ya like :) _****THANK YOU!**


End file.
